


Louis On Display

by DaniProblemChild



Category: Interview With the Vampire (1994), Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Blood Drinking, Bringing This Back with small tweaks, Explicit Sexual Content, Formerly Love On Display, M/M, Nudity, Oral Sex, Sketching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-05-01 13:37:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14521728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniProblemChild/pseuds/DaniProblemChild
Summary: Louis poses nude while Lestat sketches and things get a bit unbearable for them.





	Louis On Display

Lestat was sitting in front of me, making a sketch of me so that he could take it to a sculptor to make a marble statue so he could humiliate me more than he ever has. As you could tell I wasn't very happy about it, especially since somehow Lestat got his way and had me pose nude. 

I bit my lip and groaned internally, silently wondering how I ever got in the company of a pervert. "Hold still mon cher or else I will have to do this over again." Lestat looked up from his sketch and smirked at me, I glared at him but bit my tongue to keep from saying anything that might give cause for him to have me continue posing naked for longer than I had to. 

The air did feel refreshing on my bare skin so I decided to try to ignore my maker as best as I could, I heard Lestat's pen scratching briskly against the paper and the sound seemed rather soothing to my highly anxious state. 

Meanwhile Lestat sketched out my flowing brunette locks, than my eyes and detailing of the rest of the my face, I sighed, not seeing the point in Lestat having a sculpture replica of me but I knew that once he had his mind made up that he wanted something he was going to go all out to get it. 

Some time went by and with each time Lestat looked up at my naked body the more intense his expression became, I chided myself for once again paying more attention to his gorgeous face than I would have liked. When Lestat would rest his eyes upon me, I could feel my cock harden a little more and twitch every once in awhile, I felt ashamed of how my body was reacting and tried to control myself even though my attempts were futile. 

'If only this foolishness was over with.' I thought to myself, I however continued to retain my pose while Lestat kept on sketching and occasionally casting glances filled with admiration in my direction, for a moment I thought I had heard a groan coming from Lestat as if he was enduring a problem of his own, which wouldn't be unusual for the pervert.

And indeed Lestat was dealing with a problem of his own, it was obvious that he was becoming aroused and I knew what the look in his eye meant, which usually meant he was wanting something from me. 

I watched him as he put down the pad he had been sketching on, I was giving thanks that this silly drawing was over with. "I'm done, you are the most beautiful example of mankind." Lestat praised me while he stood, I groaned and started off to find my clothes, I wasn't comfortable to be on display in the least bit, okay I'll admit the air felt refreshing. "I imagine you would say that to anyone..." I mumbled a reply, Lestat stopped me and swiftly pushed me against the wall, I don't know why I felt so excited when he did that but I guess I'm still trying to deny my attraction to him. Lestat whispered against the against the shell of my ear, which made goosebumps appear on my skin. "I speak the truth mon cher." I listened to him speak in his silky smooth tone, than I sighed, not feeling like arguing with him at the moment. Anyhow getting dressed was my main priority right now since I felt even more vulnerable.

"Let me get dressed at least..." I pleaded, I felt uncomfortable because I was in such close proximity to to my maker. "Are you cold?" Lestat asked in a concerned tone, his fingertips trailing along my smooth, pale waist. "N-no." I replied shakily without thinking over the question very closely. "Than you can't dress until I take care of you." Lestat said in a low tone before kissing my shoulder, sending a shiver down my spine, his lips were cold against my skin but it still felt too good, since I am supposed to be angry at him for keeping me from getting dressed. 

I opened my mouth to protest but was taken by surprise when long, spindly fingers wrapped around my aching erection, I had no idea that I was showing how 'Needy' I was so I flinched at first while my mouth formed an 'O' shape. Lestat pulled back and looked into my emerald green eyes.

"I love it when you show how much you need me." Lestat gave me a sly smile and began to stroke my hard shaft. I was about to refute him when Lestat moved in and kissed me, almost immediately deepening the kiss. I gasped softly, feeling my resolve to resist dissipate little by little. Why did he have to know my weaknesses so well? I sighed while my lips gave way to his tongue, Lestat quickly took advantage of the breach and began to explore my mouth with his tongue, I felt him tenderly stroking my tongue with his own before sucking on it. My legs felt unsteady so I leaned against the wall for support, my arms were wrapped around Lestat even though I wasn't fond of doing that but my reflexes are stronger than my mind it seems.

Lestat's hand moved across my cock and I knew that I was dripping heavily, his other hand was on my shoulder making caressing movements that sent tingles down my back. 

"Ahh... I- I hate you..." I tried to sound threatening as Lestat kissed the silky soft skin around my neck, although I didn't sound convincing at all. "I know you love me." Lestat purred against my ear, I turned bright red but somehow held my tongue while not comprehending that Lestat was going down onto his knees. A feeling of moist warmth enveloped over my hard, twitching cock. A feeling that I could only describe as heavenly.

A soft moan escaped my lips, I than found myself tangling my hand in his long, blonde hair, all thoughts of reason left me and were replaced by lust and desire, strong yet gentle hands ran up and down my thighs, prompting me to shiver from the sensation of his hands on my body. 

Lestat moved his head back and forth, running his tongue across my cock. He looked up at me and made eye contact, his eyes revealing a mischievous glint in them, arousing me even more than before. Lestat scraped a fang against one of of my protruding veins, next he started to suckle my cock, drinking in the small trickle of blood while still pleasuring me, I threw my head back and felt the pleasure come over me in waves, I moaned as his tongue traced my slit, lapping up the moisture that beaded there, Lestat than took my length back into his warm, moist mouth again and sucked me again. 

The feeling of having my blood sucked while having my cock sucked was overwhelming. "L-Lestat!" I moaned while teetering on the edge of ecstasy and with encouragement I came in his mouth and thereafter I was reeling from the aftershocks for a quite some time. I heard Lestat groan and knew he had came as well on account of tasting my bloody cum.

I collapsed from weakness and slid down the wall, Lestat pulled me close and held me in his lap, by now I didn't even care that I was naked, all I knew was that I wanted to be near Lestat, even though earlier that was the last thing I wanted, he held me close, lovingly caressing my torso and tracing his fingertips along my face. By than I had forgotten about him having me pose so he could draw sketches of me and when I do remember I am going to be angry with him again. "I love you." I said sleepily, my death sleep was starting to come over me. "I love you more Louis." Lestat kissed my lips with a passion that made me dizzy than I fell asleep in the warmth of his loving arms.


End file.
